Escape From Mew Island
by Azure Kitsune
Summary: This is the prequal to 'Mewthree's Tangled Heart.' um... that's all I can think of so pleez R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

Escape From Mew Island  
  
A/N: Heya people! little_mew2 here again. This is the fic that comes before "Mewthree's Tangled Heart." Each of the characters will have some part of the story in their POV. I wish that I could have posted this fic before I posted the other one but it took me a while to hunt down this notebook. Oh well... too bad! I stop talking now. Enjoy!  
  
Mewthree  
*They call this place a paradise? Bull shit. They keep us here for their genetics experiments.* I looked up at the plastic bubble that encased the island. I noticed a few Mews darting around the top of the dome that were trying to escape but they failed. They should have known that they couldn't pass through the dome. *If they didn't have my powers I would have escaped by now if they didn't have my powers under control.   
  
Mewtwo  
I can feel my psychic-link with Mewthree weakening. They're trying to keep us apart because they fear us. Mewthree's voice sounds so soft and it crackles now. She speaks of how the Mews are flying around the top of the dome... trying to escape. I don't blame them.  
  
little_mew2  
I flew among the Mews that wanted to escape. I turned my fuzzy Mew-like ears. They are coming. One of us are going to be taken from here for one of they're genetics experiments. You should all get out of here. The Mews refused to leave but I jetted off to search for Mewthree.  
  
Little_mew2, what are you doing here? Mewthree questioned me.  
  
They are coming. I think they're after one of the Mews again. I looked up at Mewthree. I felt so tiny since I am only the size of a Mew while she was about Mewtwo's height.   
  
Don't worry. They'll take a Mew as long as you stay with Mewtwo and me. They're easier to catch than we are.  
  
Yeah, you're right. But is that why they went after me the other day, because I wasn't with you? I asked.  
  
Yes. They go after whichever one seems to be the weakest, Mewthree answered.  
  
Mewtwo  
I noticed the Mews darting around the dome frantically. They are after the Mews again. I heard a popping noise and saw a flash. They had caught one of the Mews. Such a pity. That poor Mew is going to be mutated into some sort of genetic mishap. I turned away as they dragged the Mew away to their ominous laboratory in a net.  
  
Mewthree  
I hear that dreadful popping noise again and little_mew2 clung close to me. I bet that Mewtwo is watching them drag the Mew away. I shook my head and tried to forget that noise.  
  
But Mewtwo doesn't have his powered, little_mew2 looked up at me. He wouldn't be able to help it anyway.  
  
Yes, I know. But you don't understand. If we had our powers now this place would not exist, I explained then looked up at the bubble and burned holed of hatred into it. *I hate this damn island. I want to fly around in the fresh air.  
  
I miss the sky, little_mew2 said softly.  
  
Little_mew2  
I want to fly again. This stupid bubble had no space to fly around as much as I need to. I told Mewthree that I missed the sky. She looked down at me and nodded.  
  
Here comes Mewtwo, Mewthree announced.  
  
If I don't get out of here soon I'm liable to go mad, Mewtwo flicked his tail.  
  
I know, Mewthree agreed.  
  
Couldn't we just shatter the dome? It's only plexi-glass. I suggested. *Why didn't I think of that before???*  
  
It could work. They only have our psychic powers. Maybe we can Mega-Punch or slam our way through. Mewthree added. She twitched her tail. I could tell she was itching to break free of this cage.  
  
Mewtwo  
The three of us jetted around the dome to gather speed. Little_mew2 was zipping to and fro. Slam on this time around! I yelled. We all flew at full speed and slammed into the dome, cracking it. It was just large enough for little_mew2 to slip through. Go! Don't wait for us! I ordered. She looked at me as if objecting. Go now! She gave us one last look and flew away. Come on. A few more hits and we'll be free from this hellhole. We slammed into the dome over and over until we made a hole large enough for us to pass through.  
  
Freedom! Mewthree flew out as fast as she could. I heard sirens go off. Fly faster! They're going to come after us! She urged on.  
  
Mewthree  
I was flying at top-speed with Mewtwo close behind me. I wanted to find little_mew2 as fast as possible. I didn't want them to find her first. Where did you tell her to go? I questioned.  
  
Merely to flee. Wait. There he is just ahead of us. Mewtwo pointed a three-fingered hand at little_mew2.  
  
Little_mew2! I called out and flew up to her.  
  
little_mew2  
Mewthree flew up to me. I'm glad that you managed to get out. I noticed a piece of plexi-glass stuck into her arm. Mewthree, you are hurt. I cocked my head.  
  
I'm fine, she disagreed. Don't worry about me.  
  
I didn't believe her. I knew that her wound was more then just a little scratch and she knew it too. *She needs to get some sort of treatment.* I flicked my pinkish-silver tail. I guess that we should go out separate ways. I turned my back and jetted off. *My home is in the sky. Solitude. Sweet solitude. Now I feel totally free.* I looped backwards and felt happy once more. I pray that I will never get captured again. I only hope that the poor Mew they were experimenting on is able to free itself. All of the gene splicing they put you through makes you want to die.  
  
Scientist  
"Sir, three of the Mew genetics experiment escaped," I reported nervously.  
  
"That'simpossible."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay people... there's the end to part one! How did ya like it? I don't know when I can get the other parts out because of my limited time to type. With gymnastics four hours a day I kinda don't have very much time. Oh well. Enough with that. Please REVIEW!!!!!! Send any flames to my e-mail": little_mew2@yahoo.com  
Thanx. As you know this is the fic where I got my pen name.  
Luv all of you  
Little_mew2  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Escape From Mew Island pt.2  
A/N: Hi people! Sorry this took so long! I had a bunch of people barking at me because I was taking so long so here is the finale to the 'Mewthree and Mewtwo' saga. Enjoy!  
Little_mew2  
I shook off the feeling I got from deserting my friends. I tried to forget it so I left to go to a grassy area that appeared to be deserted. It wasn't. There was a little girl playing with a Growlithe. I noticed a strong bond of love between the two of them. Love is something I will never know or experience. I have to go back. My damn conscience is bugging me. I turned around and jetted off again in search of the friends that I had left behind.  
Mewtwo  
I did a double take, thinking that I had seen little_mew2. I wasn't seeing things. It was her little silver-pink form jetting towards us. She stopped on a dime right in front of me. I thought that you wanted to go your own way.   
I changed my mind. Little_mew2 admitted softly. I made a terrible error.   
Mewthree was visibly touched. I am astounded that you just said that. Then Mewthree snorted. We were designed to do nothing of that sort.  
I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say or think. I thought little_mew2 was too scared of me to come back. I guess that I was wrong. Maybe she acted like that because I was always so snappy and irritable around her. I suppose that I should blame myself for thinking that.  
Mewthree  
I watched Mewtwo's face carefully. I can read him like a book. He's thinking about little_mew2. I smiled to myself. What shall we do, my friends? I questioned.  
We should get away from here. They will be coming after us again. Mewtwo stated firmly.  
But where can a trio of fugitive Mew experiments run to? little_mew2 looked up at me and asked. They're probably going to sent out warning posters of the three dangerous Mew-like creatures that escaped from their lab.  
I let little_mew2's words sink in. There wasn't really anywhere that we could be safe. She was right. The cities are probably swarming with warning posters. *What can we do? Where can we go?* I touched the wound on my arm. That would forever be a reminder to me of my origin and how I escaped.  
Let's go to the Safari Zone. Didn't they prohibit Pokemon capturing? little_mew2 asked.  
No. Now the humans can capture up to 20 Pokemon for a price. Mewtwo corrected.  
*Shit.* I scowled. *There goes another idea down the crap-hole.* LANCE! I yelled suddenly. We can hide at Lance the Dragon Trainer's Pokemon resort! They gave me odd looks. I rolled my eyes. Follow me! I shouted and they jetted off after me.  
Mewtwo  
Mewthree's sudden outburst startled me. Little_mew2 and I exchanged glances and jetted after Mewthree. Where I this Lance person I questioned Mewthree.  
Uhh...I mean I know how to find him but I don't know exactly where he is. Am I making any sense?  
*She loves to talk in riddles. Oi. I nodded at her and smiled oddly. I kept thinking that Mewthree was totally crazy.  
Little_mew2  
I far away is this place? I asked wearily.  
Not much farther, Mewthree answered and sped up.  
I struggled to keep up with her and Mewtwo. I am not as large nor am I as powerful as they are. Sadly I am only slightly taller than a Mew. We continued flying until Mewthree cam to a sudden stop.  
There it is! she exclaimed and dove down towards the cottage and landed softly on her feet.  
I had expected the great Dragon Trainer to live somewhere less remote than here. I jumped when Mewthree teleported us to the backyard. Dude this place is huge. Correct me if I am wrong but are those five things all Dragonite?   
"Who is there?" a male voice, presumably Lance, called out.  
Escapees, I answered.  
Lance  
An odd Mew-like creature answered me. "Who or might I say what are you three?" I questioned the visitors.  
I am little_mew2, the small Mew-like one answered.  
I am Mewthree, the silver one with the wicked long tail replied.  
I am known as Mewtwo, the last one piped in.  
"Why are you here?" I prodded.  
We escaped the treacherous lab on Mew Island where scientists perform genetics experiments on Mews. We were hoping to seek refuge here, the silver one answered.  
We figured that the Leader of the Elite Four would be able to hid a trio of Mew knock offs, little_mew2 replied with a slight grin then she took flight and looked around at my dragons.  
"Hmm. I suppose that you can stay here although I can't guarantee that the dragons will get along with you," I laughed. My dragons are not very fond of outsiders and mainly wild Pokemon. "My advice to you is to steer clear of Gyarados. He'll try to blow you to pieces."  
Mewthree  
I laughed when Lance warned us about Gyarados. I highly doubt that he... or it will be able to over power a genetically engineered Mew. Hahaha. I'll make sure that Gyarados knows whom he is messing with before he even tries to attack me.  
*Mewthree, you're being a bit boastful.* I heard Mewtwo chuckle through our telepathic link.  
*No I am not. You know that I can whip any Gyarados's ass, * I retorted. Need I give you an example of how? I asked out loud. Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at me but remained silent. I rest my case.   
little_mew2  
*Lance's dragons are magnificent.* I was sitting by a small pond were a little pod of Dratini were swimming around. Are you all Lance's Pokemon? I questioned.  
"*Yes we are but we have to evolve into Dragonaire before Master can even begin our training,*" the smallest one answered.  
I nodded. *They call him Master. I don't understand that.* I shrugged it of and jetted away. Hmph. I had not expected them to be so kind. Then I realized that Lance said that Gyarados was the almighty pain in the ass when it comes to outsiders. I think I'll go pay that scaley-assed freak a visit. I laughed to myself when I thought of me defeating an enormous dragon. Little ole me versus him. He doesn't stand a chance.  
Mewtwo  
Mewthree had just gone off in search of that dragon. Her need for superiority would fuel her to accomplish anything although it has gotten her into trouble many times in the past. I don't think that she will ever learn. That's her only flaw. I said to myself. My ears twitched to the sound of barraging fists on a door. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach about who those pounding fists belonged to.  
Lance  
I heard a the sound of pounding on my door and I went to answer it. "Hello, can I help you?"  
"We received a report that three genetically engineered Mews that escaped form our lab are being hidden here," a female scientist explained.  
"These Mews or whatever you called them are not here," I lied.  
"Then you wouldn't mind if we take a look?" the male scientist sneered.  
"I don't mind but my dragons will. Please leave."  
"We have a warrant to search any house and/or yard for the Mews," the female slyly added.  
*I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry my friends.* "I'll take you out back but I'll warn you now that Gyarados doesn't like visitors. Stay away from him." I led them out back and prayed that the three Mew-like creatures would be able to conceal themselves.   
Little_mew2  
Hey Gyaraoverdosed! I taunted. Are you hiding from a little Mew-sized Pokemon? I zipped around the pool where it was concealing itself.  
"*Are you mocking me?*" it questioned as its head rose out of the water.  
Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Why don't you drag you big scaly-ass out here and fight me?  
The atrocious dragon bellowed at me and shot fire out of its mouth. I dodged it easily and stuck my tongue out at it. It suddenly turned away from me and growled. What are you growling at? I raised an eyebrow or at least what I had in the place of one. I jetted above it to see what was ticking him off about. Oh shit. Shit shit shit!  
Scientist  
I stood before an enormous Gyarados. One of our little Mew experiments was hovering near its head. "That dragon doesn't look very thrilled to see us." My partner agreed with me.  
"Just get number 18," he stated.  
I looked at number 18, the one that called itself 'little_mew2'. What do you want from me? it demanded.  
"You," I stated simply. "Come back to where you belong number 18." I held up a gold and silver pokeball. "Come on little_mew2"  
Lance  
I ran up behind the two scientists. One of them was beckoning little_mew2 to came but Gyarados stood between them.  
"Where are the other two?" the male demanded.  
"I have no idea," I growled. "That should not matter to you because they are not leaving with you," I stated firmly.  
"Too bad buddy. We are not leaving until all three of them are returned to us."  
"Get out of here." I narrowed my eyes. The female crossed her arms over her chest and didn't move. I whistled for one of my Dragonite to come and a large dragon landed beside me. "Dragonite use your whirlwind." It flapped its short wings and created a large gusty wind and the two scientists were blown away.  
I thanked it and it flew back to where it came from. "Are you all right?" I asked little_mew2 as Gyarados retreated to its lake.  
I'm fine. How far do you think Dragonite blew them?  
"Far enough so that they won't come back," I answered.  
Mewthree.  
I felt a great gust of wind. What was that? I asked myself. I jetted off to see what had triggered the enormous amount of wind. I saw Lance standing with little_mew2 near Gyarados's Pond/Lake. What was that? I asked.  
"Dragonite. He blew away some creeps that were looking for you three."  
Mewtwo landed softly beside us. Are they gone? I nodded. Good.  
Mewtwo  
Now that they are gone we will be safe although I don't know if they will send anyone else after us. Mewthree doesn't seem content here like little_mew2. Like me Mewthree wishes to travel. I will only stay here long enough to recuperate.  
Little_mew2  
I love this place. It is much more peaceful than living in the wild and worrying about getting caught. Lance, I think Mewthree and Mewtwo are going to leave.?  
"They probably will. They seem to be happier when they are free to roam where they please."  
Lances words sank into my mind. I looked up at the sky and a tear trickled down my cheek. I am staying here.  
Fin.  
  
  
  
Yeah!!! I finally finished! This is dedicated to the people who actually REVIEW my work. So how did all of ya like it? Send all flames to my e-mail: little_mew2@yahoo.com   
Thankie all,  
Luv little_mew2  



End file.
